inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Drop
Death Drop (デスドロップ, Desudoroppu) is a shoot hissatsu in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. Users *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Kai' (GO Game/Strikers XTreme) *'Fudou Akio' (3DS/2nd Wii Game) *'Mistrene Callous' (3DS Game) *'Eska Bamel' (3DS Game) *'Yamino Kageto' (3DS Game) *'Hikita Goushirou' (3DS Game) *'Demonio Strada' (3DS Game) *'Yamazaki Kotarou' (3DS Game) *'Satanathos' (GO Game) Info (GO) It is first used in the GO anime in the Episode 17 to score the third goal of Raimon against Teikoku. In Episode 20, it was used twice to score against Kaiou and made two goals. Tsurugi used it again, against Genei Gakuen in the Episode 34, and scored the first goal for Raimon. It was used in the Episode 41 and broke Shoot Break. It scored the first goal against Seidouzan in the final. In Episode 44, it evolved to G3, and was used as the first part of a chain shoot with Tenma's Shin Mach Wind. It scored the final goal to Raimon. It was seen again in Episode 46 at the TV, which Raimon was watching at it.Movie Go Movie Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon It is also used in the GO movie, and created a chain shoot with Shindou's Harmonics and Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot. Hebino wasn't able to stop it with Serpent Fang, so it scored the first goal to Raimon. Usage First, the user kicks the ball up and quickly does a backflip. The ball glows red, surrounded by a purple-and-blue aura. The ball continues the spin, and eventually blue-and-black lighting-shaped patterns surround the ball in a spiral. Just when the user is about to kick it, the energy around the ball condenses, but then lashes back out when kicked. The ball, surrounded in blue energy and electricity, is sent towards the goal. In the game it has a TP of 55. Slideshow Anime DeathDrop2.PNG|Tsurugi kicks the ball to spin. DeathDrop3.PNG|And he throw upper the ball. DeathDrop4.PNG|Then, it gets a black energy. DeathDrop5.PNG|And he prepares to make a bicycle kick. DeathDrop6.PNG|The ball charges more. DeathDrop7.PNG|And he kicks. DeathDropHD17.PNG|DEATH DROP ! DeathDrop8.PNG|Rapidly, the ball gets toward to the goal. {C} Wii Death Drop Wii 1.PNG Death Drop Wii 2.PNG Death Drop Wii 3.PNG Death Drop Wii 4.PNG Death Drop Wii 5.PNG Death Drop Wii 6.PNG 3DS Game Death Drop 3DS Game 1.PNG Death Drop 3DS Game 2.PNG Death Drop 3DS Game 3.PNG Death Drop 3DS Game 4.PNG Death Drop 3DS Game 5.PNG Death Drop 3DS Game 6.PNG Video Anime Game Trivia *This hissatsu resembles Inazuma Drop. *This shot was combined with Fortissimo to create Joker Rains. *It has a very little similarity to Strike Samba, as the users first do a back flip and then strike. *Death Drop is the first hissatsu in the anime to evolve, though it directly evolved in G3 and not in G2. *Death Drop has never been stopped in the anime. *When it combined with Shin Mach Wind, it's aura resembled Joker Rains. **Some fans are calling it "Death Wind". Category:GO hissatsu Category:Raimon GO Hissatsu Category:Shoot hissatsu Category:Fire Hissatsu Category:Chain Shoot